<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dorm Room Shuffle by Wanzamaximoff</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585470">Dorm Room Shuffle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanzamaximoff/pseuds/Wanzamaximoff'>Wanzamaximoff</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Asexual Castiel (Supernatural), Bisexual Dean Winchester, Castiel is So Done (Supernatural), Childhood Trauma, M/M, Parent trap but siblings, Trauma Bonding, Tumblr Prompt, Young Love, accidental angst, gabriel is a scheming shit head, this was supposed to be fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:43:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanzamaximoff/pseuds/Wanzamaximoff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a tumblr prompt!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dorm Room Shuffle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nepenthene/gifts">Nepenthene</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I gifted this to Nepenthene because it was their writing that inspired me to give it another shot. Thank you so much.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Gabriel, you can’t do this. I have an essay due in four hours.” Cas huffs as he glares at the door that was just closed in his face.</p>
<p>“There’s a computer in the commons,” Gabriel’s mocking laugh echoes through the door. Cas glances towards the common room and notes that, yes, there is. However, he would much rather have his own laptop than some germy university desktop.</p>
<p>“You’re an ass...” Cas grumbles and he trudges over to the community couches. He sinks into one of the recliners and he glares around the room.</p>
<p>This situation is one of the many, many reasons Castiel regrets agreeing to be his older brother’s roommate at uni. The two brothers were lucky that they got one of the more extravagant suites (they were not lucky, per se, their father just donated a sizable amount of money to the college for them to get their choice of degree, rooms, and tutors.) However, while their dorm room was the largest in this unit, it still didn’t allow for much privacy to exist between the twenty-three and twenty-five-year-old. Gabriel’s side of the dorm room has a smattering of porn magazines amongst his late assignments and textbooks. He has candy wrappers shoved into every crevice imaginable and dirty clothes over his desk chair. Castiel’s side of the room was meticulous without a speck of dirt to be seen; even his textbooks are put away neatly and professionally. The only proof of personality on Castiel’s side of the room is his yellow sheets with a giant stuffed bumblebee leaning against the wall and his trench coat hanging on the hook near his bed. </p>
<p><em> "You're kidding me, right, Sammy?" </em> Dean's angry voice cuts through the calm air of the common room and Castiel's eyes snap over to the twenty-two-year-old. Dean is in a black t-shirt with dark blue jeans and his back is to Castiel. The cropped brunette is glaring up at his noticeably taller, younger sibling and Sam is grinning sheepishly.</p>
<p>Castiel only knows of the pair because Sam used to date his eldest brother, Lucifer. Lucifer kept Sam away from the family because drama with a capital D is the Novak's trademark. It was Lucifer that convinced Sam to attend Bellevue University despite the full ride Sam got to more prestigious schools; or, at least, that's what Lucifer told them when they found out the Winchesters were in the same housing unit as Gabriel and Castiel.</p>
<p>Castiel didn't believe Luci, simply because Sam and Lucifer had been broken up for over a year. It doesn't make sense for Sam to choose a university Sam’s ex attends over a university that supposedly offered a full ride.</p>
<p>"I just need about an hour to unwind and relax," Sam says with a relaxed shrug that brings Castiel, once again, back to the present. Castiel’s therapist has mentioned to him that he does zone out a lot. Maybe he shouldn’t do that. "If you're there, you'll complain the entire time about my music and insult me which is the exact opposite of why I'm doing it," Sam avoids eye contact with Dean. Castiel tenses up when Sam's eyes land on him and a slow smirk spreads across the Winchester's mouth. "Besides, Dean," Sam turns away from him. "You need more friends." Sam winks at the older Winchester and then walks away with a spring in their step. Castiel furrows his eyebrows as he watches them walk towards the other end of the dorm hall. Isn’t their room at the <em> other </em> end…? </p>
<p>Castiel hears a huff from the couch and he glances towards it. Dean sits there with a pissed off expression and it makes warning bells go off in Castiel’s head. </p>
<p>
  <em> Don’t engage. Let angry people be angry. They’ll blame you if you bother them. </em>
</p>
<p>Castiel manages to sit and observe the activity of the dorm common room for a good while before his boredom kicks back up.There’s only so many times he can watch Dean flick through the TV channels idly and listen to the blond girl bicker on the phone with her girlfriend. </p>
<p>“Like what ya see, kid?” Dean speaks up and he smirks with all the confidence of a lion that caught a gazelle; that intense expression is zeroed in on Castiel.</p>
<p>“Uh… I’m not quite sure what you mean,” Castiel shrugs but he can’t glance away from the smirk. Not yet. “I was just trying to see how many times you’d change the channel before settling on AMC.”</p>
<p>“Hey,” Dean frowns. “Who says I’m an AMC guy?”</p>
<p>“Just a guess, but it’s probably because you hesitate on the Walking Dead anytime Daryl Dixon is on the screen.” </p>
<p>Castiel gives the boy no time to respond as he jumps up out of the recliner. He’s going to go insane if he can’t occupy himself. He makes a snap decision to bother his brother. </p>
<p>"Just give me something to read, Gabriel," Cas huffs as he presses his forehead against the dorm door. <em> Please be merciful </em>, Castiel prays quietly to God. </p>
<p>"Anything?" Gabe hums victoriously at Castiel's dejected yes. He opens the door as little as possible to shove a book into his brother's arms before slamming it shut again. Castiel swears he hears a laugh from someone that was definitely not his brother. He brushes off the odd feeling and he turns to go back to his recliner. He squints his eyes when he sees a familiar face occupying his seat.</p>
<p>"Excuse me." Cas pipes up as he strides closer to the eldest Winchester. "I was sitting there." He is so sick of his brother's ex-boyfriend's brother's (he really needs to shorten that mental title just a little bit) shit. </p>
<p>"Finders keepers," Dean grumbles through a mouthful of Lays chips. <em> I guess he went to the vending machine </em>, Castiel thinks to himself with an eye roll. "'Was empty when I got here." He shrugs lazily, his eyes laser-focused on the show on the TV. It looks like Dean finally settled on the Walking Dead. Figures. If Castiel didn’t know that Dean was straight, he would totally bet money on him having a fat crush on Norman Reedus. </p>
<p>"Anyway, could I convince you to switch to the couch?" Cas tries again, meeker but angrier. "My brother kicked me out of my room and that recliner is my favorite place to read." Dean's green eyes flicker over to Castiel with disinterest and then they drop down to the book in his arms. The expression that flickers across Dean’s face makes Castiel’s heart leap. What is this feeling? He shouldn’t be counting the freckles that dot his cheekbones, but here he is. Did his eyes always dance with such mirth? Has Dean always had such a breathtaking smirk? </p>
<p>It takes a moment of brain racking concentration for Castiel to remember when he last saw it<em> .  </em></p>
<p>
  <em> It was in gym freshman year. Coach Cain had put Dean in charge of distributing the dodgeballs. It was an awe inspiring sight: Dean walking along the gym floor with bright red gym shorts and the confidence that only veteraned celebrities bore in their stride. Castiel was awestruck.   </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Coach put me in charge.” Dean’s voice carries throughout the gymnasium. “That means y’all listen to me now.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “It’s just for today, Dean,” Dean’s little brother, Sam, is in the same year as Castiel. “Don’t let it get to your head.”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Dean winks at Sam. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I’m your God now.” He throws the rubber dodgeball into the crowd of underclassmen without aiming it at anyone in particular. Poor Castiel got the brunt of the power right into his stomach. </em>
</p>
<p>"You're kicking me out of this seat so you can read Flirting for Dummies? For real, dude?" Castiel shrinks away from the sharp look that Dean gives him. Maybe he shouldn’t have said anything. Dean dramatically stands up from the recliner. Despite his words, Dean’s voice has a playful lilt to it. “Whatever. You can have it." </p>
<p>Castiel frowns at Dean's reaction, opening his mouth to dispute what he thinks is an insult. However, something tells him to look at the book he cradles. He does, ever so slowly, and horror dawns on his face.</p>
<p>"I... I m-mean..." Castiel stammers out, his entire face flushing red. "As I-I said, my brother locked me out. I guess he tossed me whatever... book he could find. In the moment." As the words leave Castiel's mouth, he realizes it's a lie. Gabriel might come off dumb and aloof to strangers, but his every move is calculated; especially when it comes to Castiel.</p>
<p>Dean sprawls himself on the leather couch with his bottle of Coke resting between his thighs and his bag of chips resting on his chest. </p>
<p>"Listen, man," Dean starts with his eyes jumping between The Walking Dead and Castiel. "You read whatever you like. But..." He lifts a finger and locks his eyes with Castiel's. "Reading Flirting for Dummies isn't going to teach you how to flirt with women or men. Especially men. Men are idiots."</p>
<p>Castiel's eyes widen at the intensity in Dean's gaze and he quickly sits down in the recliner. What does Dean mean, flirt with men? Dean is the King of Straights. He clearly remembers Gabriel calling the guy that many times in high school. </p>
<p>Castiel curls up in the huge chair, bringing his knees to his chest to make himself as small as possible. It was a leftover comfort habit from when he was a kid; when Aunt Mara and Dad would fight loud and unafraid in the kitchen. <em> Yes, it’s foolish </em> , Castiel thinks to himself, <em> to be afraid of a student that was younger than me. But I can’t help it.  </em></p>
<p>"I'm not trying to flirt with anyone," Castiel says softly with a frown. "I just want to study my major and graduate. I don't care about romance." </p>
<p>"Socializing is important too." The younger boy says. He studies him carefully as if Dean knew the telltale signs of abuse and neglect. "Even if it's not romance, friends are important. Family is important."</p>
<p>Castiel couldn't look Dean in the eye so he focuses his gaze on the ground and hugs his legs even tighter.<em> Don't allow him to make you cry. You're strong. It's just small talk. </em></p>
<p>"Yes. Family is important." Castiel barely manages to choke those words out. It wasn't a complete lie. Gabriel was important. His cousins Samandriel and Anna were important. He just couldn't wrap his head around his dad being important. His dad provided for him and kept a roof over his head, but the other things he did, the damage he inflicted, was not out of love.</p>
<p>"Are you... okay?" Dean whispers. He stands up from the couch and kneels in front of him. "Hey, kid. I didn't mean to make you upset. Really. I know I suck at this comforting shit so I'm... sorry." Castiel lifts his head and he's shocked at how close Dean is to him.</p>
<p>"I'm not a kid," Cas grumbles. "I'm older than you." </p>
<p>"Wait, how do you know?" Dean asks indignantly. "Do I really look that young?" Castiel laughs with a small hiccup.</p>
<p>"Your brother used to date mine. 'S'name was Lucifer." </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Castiel knows that chewing on his nails is a bad habit but it’s one that has never been able to break. He usually starts it up when he’s anxious; like right now.</p>
<p>“My dad was always strict,” Cas explains. “If any of his kids got off script or did something wrong, it was punishment for all of us. Needless to say, our siblings were not fond of Gabriel… or Lucifer.”</p>
<p>“Even if it had nothing to do with you?” Dean’s voice is soft and his eyes are intense. At some point, the two of them had moved to the couch and sat at a respectable distance. It gives Castiel a clear view of those beautiful green eyes.</p>
<p>“<em>Especially </em> if it had nothing to do with the rest of us. Dad would punish us all just in case one of us had helped.” Castiel freezes when he feels arms around him. <em> Dean is hugging him. Dean Winchester is hugging </em> <b> <em>him. </em> </b>High school Castiel would have died on the spot. </p>
<p>“That’s bullshit,” The air from Dean’s voice brushes against the side of Castiel’s neck and he nearly starts crying. When was the last time someone other than Gabriel had given him a hug? When was the last time Gabriel had given him a hug? “That’s total bullshit,” Dean repeats and he pulls away from Castiel to look into his eyes. His hands are still on Castiel’s shoulders. “My dad would’ve just punished me and been done with it. Sammy’s the good kid, not me; but at least it was <em> only me. </em> Sammy didn’t get punished for stupid shit I did.” Dean is trying to comfort him, Castiel realizes with a start. He’s trying to validate to him that it wasn’t his fault. If Castiel was normal, if he was healthy, he would’ve realized it when Dean hugged him. </p>
<p>Castiel forces a sympathetic smile and he hopes that it’s enough for Dean. Anything more and Castiel is going to start crying. He turns his eyes to the TV to avoid more heartfelt conversation.</p>
<p>A pat on his shoulder tells him that, yes, the smile was enough.</p>
<p><em> Thankfully, </em> Castiel thinks, <em> Dean is satisfied sitting here in silence and watching his zombie show. </em>The silence allows Castiel to relax in his seat and he steals occasional glances towards Dean. He adores the way that his entire expression lights up when Daryl or Rick does something badass; the way his lips curl up when Daryl cradles the baby girl, Judith. Dean's good at cheering people up without even meaning to, Castiel thinks, or at least making them feel safe and comfortable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They speak occasionally about small things. Castiel asks Dean about his family, how growing up in Laurence was, and how the Winchester Auto Shop was doing. Castiel knows Mary Winchester died in a fire while they were in high school; it had been all over the school and the school newspaper. Castiel knew what it was like to lose your mother so young, and yet he never thought to reach out to him and tell him he wasn’t alone. What a sad pair of fools were they.</p>
<p>After a while, they hear one of the dorm door's open. They both look towards their respective bedrooms but only one boy gets his answer.</p>
<p>Castiel should be surprised when he sees Sam Winchester step out of his dorm with disheveled hair and a bright blush on his cheeks. But, unfortunately, Castiel knows his brother and knows his tastes. He also knows Gabriel had been sporting that crush since Sam was Lucifer's. It makes Castiel a little uncomfortable to say the least. However, his shock was nothing compared to Dean's.</p>
<p>"Are you fucking kidding me?" Dean barks, his furious eyes focused on Sam. "I sat out here, bored out of my mind, entertaining Blue Eyes, so you could sleep with his brother?? While our room was empty? And I could've been sleeping?!" Dean’s words are sharp and furious. Castiel shrinks away from the boy on the couch and he looks away from him so he doesn’t see the rampant fear in his eyes.</p>
<p>"You needed to socialize, Dean. Listening to Led Zeppelin and ACDC on repeat <em> isn’t </em> socializing," Sam interrupts Dean when Dean opens his mouth to snap back. Sam rolls his eyes at Dean’s angry expression. "You made a friend. You should be happy."</p>
<p>"We're not frien-" Dean starts, but he shuts up when Castiel jumps to his feet. Castiel shoots Dean a glare as he tosses Gabriel’s book onto his previously occupied seat.</p>
<p>“Good to know you’re just as callus as you were in high school, Winchester.” Castiel manages to get out before his voice could crack. <em> Don’t let him see you cry, Novak. You’ve gone through worse. </em>Castiel storms out of the commons area; he even goes as far as to give Sam a push as he brushes past.</p>
<p>Of course, they're not friends, Castiel thinks bitterly as he throws himself onto his bed. He pulls his stuffed bee into his arms and he presses his nose to the soft material. </p>
<p>He outright admitted to the boy that his dad was an abusive assbutt and his siblings were of no help during his childhood. He almost told him that he had had a crush on him when they were in high school. </p>
<p><em>Oh no, </em> Castiel realizes, <em> Gabriel and Sam are probably dating. I probably have no chance of ever escaping Dean Winchester. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"Both stuck in the dorm common room because their respective roommates needed 'alone time' AU"<br/>If anyone requests it, I can add another chapter. This is mostly to try and get back into writing again!! Let me know what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>